Mariposa
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: E ele poderia ter as borboletas mais prateadas, contudo, escolheu a tímida e cinza mariposa. Sesshy and Rin! Dedicado a meiga Lis!


**_Mariposa_**

****

**Jamais lhe disseram que nas terras em que sopram os ventos do oeste, havia tal colônia de borboletas. **

**Rin lá vivia desde que tinha seus 12 anos. Uma eternidade preciosa, ela assim chamava. E naquele dia, em que completara mais 4 primaveras, observava-as com tanta admiração quanto inveja. **

**Convenções diziam que sentimento feio era inveja. Mas como não invejar a liberdade de uma borboleta? Como não invejar suas asas azuladas, sua vida curta porém, tão aproveitada? Humanos também não tinham tempo. Ela o sabia, como sabia da certeza de que, daqui há alguns dias, aquela colônia estaria repleta das mortas borboletas. Um cheiro pútrido invadiria o céu e o tornaria negro, mas não por vontade. A essência da vida era essa: Viver para poder morrer. E morrer para ter a certeza que se viveu. **

**Crianças youkais contavam, à luz do luar, a lenda da pequena mariposa. Abandonada entre iluminadas borboletas, vivia ignorada dentro de seu bando, com a tristeza de ser pequena, com a tristeza de ser cinza. E cinza não pode ser comparado a prateado da lua, a azul do céu. Então, definhava seu coração na pena e na vontade de encontrar um par para lhe completar. Mas quem olharia para tal ser sem cor?**

**O sol ia se pondo em lentidão que beirava ao parar. As montanhas permitiam que feixes de luz amarela iluminassem seu rosto pálido, num cálido instante de solidão. Aprendera a amá-la com seu senhor. E sua maturidade mostrava-a que a menininha saltitante ia transformando-se na mulher que Sesshoumaru teria o orgulho de ter criado, mas que ainda assim, temia, com o coração contraído, que seu brilho não fosse o suficiente. **

**Sentou-se sobre a relva esverdeada e respirou o ar meio adocicado. Deveria ser encanto de tantas asas. Se fosse veneno, morreria perfumada. E feliz por ter, em seu novo lar, visão tão privilegiada como aquela. **

"**Rin". **

**Voltou seus olhos para a figura majestosa que subia a colina. Que luz, que fulgor! O venerar, porque não? Era tão belo, tão intocável. Um anjo em prata. Mas possuía olhos do demônio, mergulhados no ouro de um dourado sem rivais. Com o prazer que sempre sentiu, curvou-se diante de Sesshoumaru. **

"**É hora de recolher-se". **

**Assentiu sem titubear. Quando se levantou, entretanto, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma borboleta, minúscula, caíra das árvores e debatia-se com violência no chão. Sobre o olhar atento de seu mestre, aproximou-se da pequena com curiosidade bem vista. Ao estender a mão para tocá-la, foi advertida. **

"**As asas contêm veneno". **

"**Veneno, Sesshoumaru-sama?", recolheu o braço de imediato, mas seus olhos não se desviaram da indefesa criatura. "Para que uma borboleta haveria de ter veneno? Quem, em sua má consciência, a mataria?" .**

"**A beleza tende a ser saborosa", o youkai sussurrou num tom ronco, profundo. "Muitos animais comem borboletas". **

"**Oh, pobrezinhas...", Rin cobriu os dedos com a manga de seu quimono e pegou a borboleta com todo o cuidado.**

**Tarde demais. Havia morrido. **

"**É inútil tentar salvá-las. As borboletas duram pouco, como bem o sabe. E as que sobreviverem partirão para o oeste, quando o inverno chegar". **

"**Elas temem a neve?". **

"**Temem".**

**Rin deu um sorriso triste. "Conhece-as muito bem, Sesshoumaru-sama". **

**O youkai ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois disse, com sua indiferença costumeira. "A noite chega, Rin. E este Sesshoumaru já ordenou que fosse dormir". **

"**Hai", largou a pérola azulada que em mãos tinha e começou a tomar o caminho em direção a mansão. **

**Antes de descer a colina, a garota novamente interrompeu-se. Virou-se e viu que o youkai observava as frágeis borboletas com o olhar distante e novamente aproximou-se dele, sussurrando. "O que irei fazer, Sesshoumaru-sama?". **

"**Rin, este Sesshoumaru já...". **

"**O que irei fazer quando todas forem embora e só sobrar a mariposa?". **

**Pergunta estranha, aquela. Sesshoumaru olhou-a por segundos indeterminados. Poucos tinham interesse na débil mariposa. "Não haverá o que se fazer". **

"**Como não, meu senhor? Observo-a há dias, e sumida entre tantas outra, vejo sua peleja. Como abandoná-la, quando todas as outras o farão?". **

"**Prova de que esta mariposa forte não é. Se forte fosse, faria de sua diferença arma e triunfaria".**

**Rin sorriu. "Sesshoumaru-san é sábio. Sábio e temido. E se fosse um humano dentre todos os youkais deslumbrantes? Usaria sua diferença como arma, mesmo sabendo que não seria o suficiente?". **

**O calado youkai voltou a olhar as borboletas, achando com facilidade a mariposa, procurando nela talvez, a resposta para aquela questão. Foi naquele momento que Rin sentiu a batida de um coração descontrolado. Como não amá-lo? Vê-lo preocupar-se com suas dúvidas tolas, vê-lo procurar o cinza dentre o azul, e não sentir-se importante? **

"**Então é esse seu medo? Ser abandonada diante da diferença?". **

**Trêmula por descoberto ter sido seu segredo, Rin assentiu. Se mentisse, ele o saberia. Nada escapava a sua sensibilidade aguçada. **

"**Não confia neste Sesshoumaru?". **

"**O faço, sem dúvida o faço!", exclamou para depois, encolher-se, corada pela atenção dirigida a si. "É que... são tantas youkais...". **

**Tantas borboletas...**

"**E eu sou só uma humana". **

**Só uma mariposa...**

**E como terminava mesmo aquela lenda triste? Ah, sim... a mariposa, mal amada, voou para longe, na esperança de achar quem lhe olhasse com brilho nas íris. De dia, sua busca fim não tinha. Na noite, era adormecer nos soluços da existência triste que levava. Até que... uma semana antes do inverno...**

"**Parece a este Sesshoumaru que seu medo é atiçado pela figura da acanhada mariposa". **

**Era prateada, a grandiosa. Uma borboleta de tanta luz que a cinza tinha medo de olhá-la, de sumir diante de teu resplendor. Mas foi aquela borboleta, borboleta que tudo tinha, que a olhou de modo diferente. Acolheu-a em suas asas, ensinou-lhe o amor, a vida. Na gélida brisa de sua respiração, ela encontrou uma razão para continuar a lutar. **

**E de um passo, a distância diminuiu para centímetros. Rin jurava que jamais vira tais olhos tão de perto, podia imergir neles e lá afundar, sem pretensão de volta. O rosto aproximou-se do seu e os lábios, frios como a neve que as borboletas temiam, tocaram a pele de seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar-se de um sentimento estranho, quase irreal. Era um abraço, mas ao mesmo tempo, era uma entrega. Um convite para acreditar no que antes não parecia ser possível.**

"**Rin deveria saber... que o inverno vai chegar. Que outras irão partir... que a mariposa ficará". **

"**Mas... mas... o senhor disse que... que a mariposa é fraca...". **

"**E o disse também que a diferença pode fazê-la mais forte". **

"**Mas...". **

**Por fim, a borboleta e a mariposa morreram. O majestoso, o infinito, viveu na memória de muitos. Sua amada mariposa, no entanto, ninguém sabia existir. Ficou no vento daquela história mal contada. Quem acreditaria que um ser de tanta espetacular presença vivera em prol de um que nem cor tinha? **

"**Este Sesshoumaru poderia ter todas as borboletas, mas escolheu a quieta mariposa". **

"**Por que o fez?", era felicidade, era dúvida, era o sonho. **

"**Por que é a quieta mariposa que nunca vai abandoná-lo". **

**Fim**

* * *

**_Lis-sama!_**

Espero que não tenha achado atrevimento eu ter feito esse pequeno one-shot. Mas você tem sido uma amiga tão grande e uma entenderora tão perfeita da mente do nosso Sesshy que eu me senti na obrigação de presenteá-la! >.  
Obrigada pelas dicas, pelos conselhos e pelas boas risadas, viu?

Agora, aos outros leitores!  
Hei, minna!  
Sesshy e Rin, para mim, ao menos, é sinônimo de beleza. E eu precisava de um contrabalanço, como as borboletas e a mariposa, pra igualar a este casal tão perfeito! Espero que tenham gostado!

Kisu!


End file.
